


Date With Destiny

by Blue_Hood



Series: Not What They Seem [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Souled Vampire(s), Supernatural Elements, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Clint goes on a date, he knows it's fake but that just makes it a little extra fun.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting down at the restaurant, Clint greeted the dark haired girl in front of him "Hello, Skye. Is Phil listening or is it just Melinda tonight?" The girl's jaw dropped and Clint smirked "I was gonna toy with you for a bit but now I figure we should just get down to business. That is why you set all this up, right?" Skye closed her mouth and nodded. "Alright. My only term is that I don't see Phil without Tony Stark present, he'll know why but I doubt he'll say." Sky nodded mutely. "Do we have time to kill or should we just head out?"

"Head out," said Skye, standing up.

"Ah well," Clint tossed a fifty on the table and asked "Shall we get going then?" The waitress arrived as they walked arm-in-arm out of the restaurant so the money wasn't wasted. Clint made it less than five blocks before he was shot with an tranquilizer and hauled into a van.

Once in the air, Clint decided to quit playing possum and seek out the team, who were gathered around a console. "How did you-?"

Clint nodded to the British girl before turning to the Cavalry "Where do you need me?"

Melinda May looked at him, "I was expecting less professionalism."

"I was expecting a trained agent for a lure."

May smirked "We need one of your old aliases but since you play things closer to the chest than Romanoff, we can't use it without you."

"Alright, which one?"

"That's it?" asked Skye.

"Definitely not trained and for the record, Phil, I know you're listening, you could've just asked."

"How did you know he's-?"

Clint raised an eyebrow "I might let you know after the mission."

From his office, Phil said "I wasn't sure you'd come."

Clint held out his hand "Skye, give me the phone."

Handing it over, she asked "How'd you know?"

"Same way I know he's HYDRA as is the Winter Soldier."

"The Winter Soldier is a myth," responded May.

"You'd be surprised how much truth there is in myths. I was a myth, Ronin, some even called me an avenging angel."

"Ronin?" Clint raised an eyebrow to match May's. "Interesting."

"All will be explained when Phil gets over himself and lets the Avengers see him."

Sky said "You're the one who refuses to see him,"

"Without Tony Stark, who is not only an Avenger but also funds us." He hung up the phone and gave it back to Skye.

Knowing he'd hear, Phil said "Careful, Clint, you'll expose yourself to them, they're the best."

Clint sulked, leaning against the glass partition around the hub console. He listened to the debrief, hearing Phil trying to keep calm in the background. At the end of the meeting, Clint smirked "Just one thing. I'm technically no longer an agent so I want a trade for this mission."

"Let me guess, Phil meets the Avengers after the mission."

"Phil says you're the best, I don't see a reason not to extend that invitation to the whole team."

The two scientists, if their assignments were anything to go by, squealed at the prospect of quote "cutting edge Stark tech."

Clint smirked "If you put it to a vote, you'll be out-voted because I know Phil's on their side and so is Skye."

"Alright then, deal."


	2. Chapter 2

Using just a little bit of his vampiric gifts, Clint made the mission go swiftly. The Bus, as Phil's team called it, landed in the Avengers' hangar two days after Clint's aborted dinner date. He hurried out to get the Avengers assembled, along with Pepper before sending Bruce to show them up. He'd been careful not to be in the same room with Phil until he had Tony with him. Scenting the inventor the whole time Bruce was away, he knew it was no use. As soon as Phil entered the room, Clint shot over and bit his neck. The bland smile on his face breaking apart for a real one as he wrapped his arms around Clint. The vampire pulled back, breaking the embrace to walk over to his new favorite human.

Phil cleared his throat "Team, meet the Avengers. This is my team, uh," He cleared his throat again "Our scientists, Jemma Simmons, biochemistry." Clint and Tony shared a knowing smirk. "Leopold Fitz, engineering." Bruce put his head in his hands for a moment as Tony's smile grew before lifting it again when he put the two last names together. "Skye is a computers expert and a trainee under specialist, Grant Ward. Lastly, our pilot Melinda May. Um, when will Romanoff be joining us?"

"Never," growled Clint. "Her cerebral recognition," he said the term with a sneer "Should've killed me and then she acts like she only meant to break the brainwashing. Our broken bond had more to do with freeing me from mind control than her bashing my head in. Plus she doesn't listen when told to remain at base. She got in some trouble trying to track Tony and Bruce to me. I asked my psychic friend to keep her away from me when her interference threatened a school of mutants."

"I see, well then."

Skye asked "AC, what was that thing with you and Clint when we got here?"

"JARVIS black out the windows, please."

"Of course, Sir."

"Skye, Fitzsimmons, watch his eyes." When Clint did nothing, Tony asked "Why don't you show them?"

Clint pointed to Ward "He's HYDRA."

"What? Oh," Tony looked sheepishly at Ward then glanced questioningly at Clint, who raised an eyebrow.

In a whisper, Steve suggested "Why not put him in the smash room?"

Clint nodded, liking that suggestion. In a second, he grabbed the specialist and shadow jumped down to the detainment level, throwing Ward inside the Hulk Cage before returning. "What. Just. Happened?" asked Skye.

Clint looked at Coulson's team, Phil's bland smile firmly in place, and opened his mouth to let his fangs out. "What are you?" asked Jemma.

"Vampire," answered Clint simply. Looking at Phil "This is gonna be hard for both of us since I bonded with Tony and the bond is supposed to prevent me from feeding from multiple humans."

Before Tony could crack a rude joke, Clint's glare silenced him. "Sorry," he said instead.

Phil looked at Tony "You bonded with him?"

"One, he's a Stark, that's huge in the vampire world for some reason. Two, our bond broke, I didn't find out you were alive until later. I fasted for a full year,"

"How does it count as a fast when you did feed?"

"Not from the source." Clint groaned "Sorry but you know that's the proper term."

Phil raised an eyebrow and Clint's anger returned "Steve smells of wolf and I'm not sure what gamma would do to me, Thor's an alien. I already told you why Romanoff was out. Who was I supposed to bond with?"

Phil sighed "Sorry. Why did you bite me if we can't bond?"

"Because we did bond and you know the pull never fully fades."

"You mean," Coulson's eyes narrowed "You said the bond broke."

"Death broke it, you didn't choose to break it."

"No, no, how long?"

"How long was it broken?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's see, there's a very good chance I was either fighting Romanoff or already had my head bashed in so I don't know when exactly it broke."

"If I had died for seconds,"

"It wouldn't have broken."

Carding a hand through his hair, Coulson swore "Fucking Fury."

Clint smirked "He didn't know you'd have a way to actually measure your time on the other side." Thinking for a moment, he asked "Is there something you feel compelled to say or do in regards to your death?"

"Tahiti is a magical place," his bland smile was in full force when he said it before a scowl replaced it "Why?"

"JARVIS, look up a TAHITI Project."

"Wait, that means something?" asked Phil.

"It could, I'm not sure."

"J, take your time and be thorough, it's gonna be buried if it's on the books at all."

"Of course, Sir."

"Now we wait," said Clint. After a moment, he looked at the scientists "Jemma Simmons, biochemistry and Leo Fitz, engineering. I think you both could help Tony with a little project. Medical tech reverse engineered from vampire tech."

"Vampire tech, that sounds interesting." said Skye.

"I have a scanner that can fully sequence someone's DNA from one little prick on the hand, reading blood type and everything, in under ten minutes. That scanner, it looks like a copy machine."

"Incredible. To think of all the applications," began Jemma.

"I gave Tony one to reverse engineer, he's been working on it but coding it might be tricky without a background in medical science."

Leo and Jemma smiled at Tony hopefully, "Come on." Bruce followed them down with Skye boarding the elevator at the last second.

Clint went into the kitchen "I'm gonna reheat our leftovers for lunch. JARVIS, could you show May and Coulson the HYDRA files we found?"

"Of course, Clinton."

"Where-?"

Clint cut off Coulson's question by pointing to the Starkpads that'd been left on the coffee table "Easier to download wirelessly than to expect new people to be comfortable with holograms." The two senior agents sat down on the couch to read. Growing uncomfortable with the situation, the familiar man who should be dead but somehow isn't yet is human, Clint had Steve take over reheating all the leftovers and ran to the elevator. Running into the lab, he threw himself on the couch. Bruce kept normal hours and Darcy made her astrophysicists keep normal hours so the couches on the science floors were used primarily by Tony. 

Tony stopped discussing theories with Fitzsimmons to come over and crouch beside Clint "You okay?"

Rolling onto his side, Clint said "It's wrong, he's still human."

"Of co-" Jemma stopped herself "What should he be?"

"Dead, broken bond like that means death."

"Bond?" inquired Fitz. Bruce pulled them to the other side of the lab to explain what he knew of vampires.

Tony told Clint "Sit up so I can sit down and you can scent." Clint obeyed and rested his head on Tony's shoulder. "Did you race down here to scent the couch?" Clint nodded mutely. "Wouldn't it have been easier to go up to the penthouse to scent my stuff?" Clint shook his head.

JARVIS informed them "Clinton did not give a destination when he boarded the elevator, I simply assumed he wanted you Sir."

"Right." Tony chuckled "This feels almost backwards, haven't had to use that calming scent part of the bond-" He cut himself off when Clint gave him a strange look. "Want a quick bite?"

Clint shook his head before forcing himself to speak "Why do you think I sit watching you work on things I could never dream of understanding? I like being around you, even if I feel like a Neanderthal watching you work. Your scent doesn't stop calming me just because I'm around it a lot. If I get worked up, all I gotta do is sit in your workshop to cool down."

"Really?"

"Uh, yeah."

"I guess that makes sense, I'm not building an immunity to your calming influence so you're not building an immunity to mine."

"Exactly." Clint said "I had JARVIS show Phil and Agent May the HYDRA files, it was too awkward and I knew the question of Agent Ward would come up so," he shrugged, "I tried."

"Do humans scent without realizing it?" asked Jemma.

Putting an arm over Tony's chest to keep him from getting up, Clint asked "How do you mean? Of course humans' scent sticks to things but I don't think that's what you mean."

"Like the way your scent marks Tony?"

"First off, that is a vampire thing and it's not the same as scenting. Secondly, yes, people can get marked by others' scent but it works more through prolonged exposure." He chuckled nervously "Couples often carry each others scent and children scent their parents without knowing it. Like things, the more you touch, the more your scent is carried."

"Hmm, interesting."

Clint let his hand fall off Tony, "How do you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Clint and Jemma together.

"How are you so soft yet immovable? Your arm doesn't feel, like, any different from a human's but it's still so much harder to move."

"I have supernatural strength, emphasis on supernatural. Remember, vampires-"

"Never ask why. My guess is as good as yours. I know." He stood up "Let's get back to our project."

After the two halves of each team joined together for lunch, the agents discussing what they'd found, they all watched the security footage from the Hulk Cage, Ward was in. Steve frowned "I suggested the Smash Room not the Cage."

"I know but the Smash Room doesn't lock," answered Clint.

The super soldier turned Bruce, who shrugged "It's a cool-down room not a cell."

"Right," Steve made a mental note to learn more about what the Tower had. Through the security footage, they saw Ward use every trick in the book to try to get out, including running at the door and trying to trick JARVIS into opening the door.

"He does realize that's built for the Hulk, right?" asked Tony.

Clint said "We're all watching the same show you are."

Skipping forward to the live feed, JARVIS said "It seems Agent Ward eventually realized his efforts were futile."

Phil said "May and I went over the HYDRA files JARVIS recovered and we've found proof Ward is one of theirs."

Skye said "Hey, JARVIS? What have you found on the TAHITI Project?"

"For starters, the official designation is Project TAHITI, the acronym stands for Terrestrialized Alien Host Integrative Tissue I. It seems you were in charge of the Project, Agent Coulson and recommended it be shut down due to dangerous side effects."

"What kind of side effects?"

When JARVIS projected the images of the test subjects, Clint stood up so fast his chair fell "That one," he pointed to a woman's image "What name is she under?" Beneath the images, JARVIS projected the agents' names and ranks.

"Clint, what is it?" asked Phil.

"The subjects lost their minds, didn't they?"

The official reports replaced the agents' images, Tony answered Clint's question "Essentially." Smirking at Coulson, "Unless I'm misunderstanding the-"

"No, they did. Why didn't I?"

"I have a theory, Agent Coulson," began JARVIS.

"So do I, you go first JARVIS."

"Thank you, Clinton. I believe that the bond, although broken, provided some protection against the ill effects of the process."

The team of agents turned to Clint, Skye asked "What's your theory?"

"JARVIS, pull up the image of the agent I indicated. I'll be back." Clint stepped into the darkened hallway and jumped to Anthony, snapping a picture of his son before returning, "Alter this image into that of a woman, the agent's age."

With the two images side-by-side, most of the two teams were still confused. Skye asked "Who did you take a picture of?"

"My son. That agent I indicated was my wife, a fellow vampire, she was not what exactly mentally sound."

"You think your wife turned them crazy?" asked Skye.

"SHIELD would've kept them isolated from each other to keep them from influencing the tests," argued Bruce.

"I don't think she drove them crazy but she definitely tainted the tests." Looking at Phil, "I think SHIELD may have known she wasn't human and that's why she was the fourth subject. She was selected either first or last, right J?"

"Actually, she was selected second of the four."

"I still think SHIELD knew she wasn't human, the Enhanced make excellent test subjects after all." Clint explained "I know her file was falsified because she was never an agent. I'll tell you guys what I've told the others. Normal vampires see humans as a food source and occasionally a source of entertainment, nothing more and my wife was definitely a normal vampire."

"I see," said Phil, slowly.

"Why do you think they went crazy?" asked Skye.

"I agree with JARVIS, to an extent, the bond may have factored in but I think there's a reason Phil doesn't remember being a subject."

"You mean his memory was altered?"

"You didn't know that was possible, did you?"

"I didn't know that was possible," said May.

"The Winter Soldier was subjected to routine mind-wipes as part of his programming."

"You know this how?"

"I know the Winter Soldier. Now, you need to figure out how you're going to dismantle HYDRA before they can rise up and wreak havoc. I'm going to check out the Project TAHITI facility. JARVIS, I'll need a location for that." He slunk back into the shadows as JARVIS sent coordinates to his phone.


	3. Epilogue - New Bonds

Armed with the truth and powerful allies, Phil Coulson's team was able to take down John Garrett's HYDRA operation. Following a few recon missions, Clint took Tony to both the TAHITI facility where agents were changed and the Guest House facility where the drugs involved originated. Steve had once recounted the story of his transformation from the Stark Expo to his famous rescue mission in its entirety. The Guest House used the same code phrases as the hidden Project Rebirth lab, this enabled Stark and Barton to access the facility without setting off any failsafe. The fact that the Winter Soldier had been recovered months prior without an official report made exposing high level HYDRA operatives not associated with Garret difficult. However exposing Garrett's operation was worth Coulson going against orders to meet the Avengers and Director Fury trusted their combined findings enough to dismantle operations according to their evidence without questioning the source too much.

The Avengers hosted their trusted SHIELD friends following Garrett's fall for a celebration. Before the agents arrived, Clint sought out his eldest son "Phil's alive and I know you're in between bonds." The pureblood smiled and let his father take him to the Tower. As everyone sat down, Clint pulled Phil away, "You know Cooper. I think it might be best for everyone to transfer the bond as it keeps trying to be re-established and I can't bond with you because I already bonded with Tony."

Phil nodded to Clint before turning to Cooper "Just another bite, right?"

Clint stopped his son "If you bond with him, you have to join his team." Clint glanced at Phil "That is non-negotiable, you didn't like when I ruined an op because I felt you were in mortal danger."

"Of course. Let's introduce you to my new team before we bond, Coop."

Cooper nodded and Clint ran to get blood for his son while Phil introduced his new Specialist around. Clint returned from heating a few blood bags to find Fury glaring at his son. "Hello, sir. Coop, this is the last of my supply. It's sequenced to Phil's DNA."

Fury's one eye widened "Why are you-?"

"Giving him blood bags? Director Fury, I'd like you to meet my eldest son, Cooper. We're both vampires but he was born a vampire and I'm a daywalker. His mother Laura was a TAHITI test subject. She might've had something to do with all the subjects losing their mind or maybe your project drove her crazy. My son will be joining Phil's team as Ward's replacement, this is non-negotiable."

Fury looked between the three "You said he's your eldest."

"You're not Indexing me or my kids."

"I'd just like to know what they look like," defended Fury.

"Why?"

"I'm not going to Index them, I'd just like to know what they look like in case something like this happens again. You said normal vampires find sticking to one human limiting, I assume your kids are more like you than normal vampires."

"Blade definitely thinks so."

Fury was clearly surprised by them "Blade?"

"He helped me shut down Laura's sick games after she went crazy, he eventually killed her too. As long as my children maintain a moral code, he ignores our existence. He'll help us if we really need it but otherwise, we don't cross paths."

"Alright." Fury held out a hand for Cooper "Welcome to SHIELD."

Cooper warily shook his hand before Phil spoke up "Just to be clear, Cooper is not a daywalker."

"No, physically he's a normal vampire. None of the bells and whistles my curse comes with."

"What curse?" asked Fury.

"I wasn't born a vampire nor was I turned by another vampire, I was cursed to be like this. I don't really consider it much of a curse but it's not a blessing either."

"What bells and whistles?" was the director's next question.

"My curse doesn't make me a vampire exactly, there's plenty of advantages." He trailed off and growled "I'm gonna kill Romanoff."

Fury put his hand on Clint's shoulder "Calm down."

"Her cerebral recognition would've killed me if I were human, there's a reason she's not an Avenger."

JARVIS spoke up from his watch "Is Agent Romanoff in the room, Clinton?" Phil shrugged when Fury turned to him questioning.

"I can smell her JARVIS, fresh scent."

"Do you need to scent Sir?"

Clint let out a deep breath, "Yeah." Looking at Fury, he said "Phil and Cooper can answer your questions," before rushing off.

Fury looked between Coulson and Cooper "Scenting?"

Coulson explained "An effect of the bond, he finds the scent of the human he bonds with incredibly calming."

Cooper shook his blood bag, "No wonder Father bonded with you."

"Thank you, I think."

Coop smiled "I can't believe who he bonded with after you. Healthy people have tasty blood."

"I'm sure your father has taught you the difference between acceptable for vampires and acceptable for humans."

"Right, sorry."

Fury asked "What are the effects of a bond?"

Phil said "I already went over them with Clint before we bonded."

Fury looked at Phil "If you're sure this is a good idea, I'm not gonna stop you."

Cooper put his hand on Fury's shoulder to stop him from walking away "You bringing him back to life and keeping him from Father messed up his old bond. We don't know what happens after death breaks a bond. Him having that broken bond while Father has a new bond could do more harm than being stabbed because it's unnatural."

"Understood."

"Even though you won't dare Index me while Father has a way into your system that could be used to destroy SHIELD, I'm sure you want to know my powers. Am I right?"

Fury stopped trying to turn away "Yeah, if you wouldn't mind."

"I have supernatural strength, speed and senses. Human food does nothing for me," He held the empty blood bag up. "An ability most vampires don't have that Father and I do is what Father calls shadow jumping. We can travel from one shadow to another. I don't know how many of our powers are normal and how many are special, to be honest."

Fury asked "Why do you call him Father?"

"Vampires are pretty formal, we actually differentiate between Sire and Father but you don't need to know the difference."

When the director glanced at Phil, the agent shrugged "I know the difference but it's not my secret to tell."

"Alright then, what separates Clint from a normal vampire?"

Returning from scenting, Clint answered "I'm a daywalker, that means I can go outside during the day and the sun won't do a damn thing to hurt me. In fact a lot of vampiric weaknesses don't affect me. The downside is, my curse is imperfect. I have some weaknesses that are mine alone. Although everyone, regardless of species, shares one common weakness."

"What's that?" asked Fury.

"Decapitation. If you can get around the unbreakable skeleton, it'd probably work on Wolverine. There, you have one weakness that works on vampires. Cooper, Phil, can I talk to you in the hall?"

They both followed him to a guest room where Tony was waiting. Clint asked "Ready to transfer the bond? If we wait any longer, we'll miss our window today."

Phil asked "What window? I wasn't aware we were on a clock."

Clint breathed in Tony's scent before answering "You know how strong a new bond is, if we wait any longer then you'll do something you'll regret."

Phil looked puzzled "I don't regret our time together, none of it."

"Phil, don't even try to lie to a guy with super senses."

"Right, still not a regret."

"That's great, Phil. Ready to bond with my son?"

Phil shrugged, "What do I do?"

Catching his glance, Tony said "I'm just here to ensure our bond doesn't get overridden and to keep Clint calm."

Clint nodded, confirming that statement "You must choose to forcefully break our bond so Cooper can replace it."

"What?"

"I know it's gonna be hard but pretend I'm Garrett or Loki if it helps you get upset enough to force the bond to break. It seems after being brought back, your part of the bond remained intact. The moment you lose our bond, Cooper will bite you to establish his own. You'll never be without a bond. If I hadn't bonded with Tony then we could've properly transferred the bond but as I'm bonded to someone else, I can't. Think of as many betrayals as you can and pretend I committed them, Cooper's bite will distract you once the bond's gone."

"Okay."

"It's not like you could hurt me anyway so don't worry about that."

"Okay." Phil's face filled with anger, so much so that Tony thought he was going to attack Clint before Cooper bit his neck and the anger vanished.

"You're definitely different but now being around you won't be so hard."

"What?" asked Phil as Cooper stepped back.

"The bond, though broken by death, was effecting us or didn't you notice? Now that we have bonded to other people, the new bonds override our old one. Now let's get back out there before we miss the start of dinner."

At dinner, Fury noticed how close Clint sat next to Tony and asked Coulson "Is Barton bonded to Stark?"

"Yes, sir. Stark is the only current Avenger who is fully human, blood-wise."

"Right."


End file.
